The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus such as a printer.
There are liquid jetting apparatuses (printing apparatuses), such as printers, which jet a liquid such as ink from a head onto a medium such as a sheet of paper supported and conveyed on the support surface of a platen (medium support member), thus printing an image containing a character or the like on the medium.
One example of a platen (medium support member) used in such a liquid jetting apparatus (printing apparatus) includes a configuration in which the platen (medium support member) including a support surface including resin is superimposed on a platen base including resin (JP-A-2013-06359).